hate to see your heart break
by Misari
Summary: Keith está ahí, en el puente, en el Castillo, en calidad misteriosa -¿viene para quedarse?- y a nadie se le ocurre preguntar absolutamente nada. A nadie, excepto a Lance.


**R** enuncia: Voltron de sus creadores.

Y esto es lo más _asquerosamente fluff_ que escribí en mi vida. Pero bueno, son los dorks, ¿qué se la va hacer? _Also,_ esto es algo así como lo que podría ocurrir después de la temp 5, so, hay spoilers. Están avisados, niños míos.

* * *

 _ **hate to see your heart break**_

* * *

 _For all the air that's in your lungs_ _  
_ _For all the joy that is to come_ _  
_ _For all the things that you're alive to feel_

 **Paramore – I hate to see your heart break**

* * *

A nadie y a todos les sorprende ver a Keith aparecer en el Castillo sin anunciarse. No entra como si nada, hay cierta aprehensión, cierto cuidado en la manera en el que se mueve hasta pasada la puerta de entrada, en la manera en la que mira a todos, analizando, captando, en la manera en la que levanta la mano y dice _hola a todos._ Hay cierto aire de que las cosas no están del todo bien. No dice por qué _está ahí_ , sin el uniforme de la Espada de Marmora ni estrategias para discutir ni noticias de bombas y explosiones y misiones cuasi-suicidas o lo-que-sea, simplemente está, y a nadie le importa un comino averiguar el por qué. Es una reacción espontánea que Shiro le dé una palmada en el hombro y le sonría como si el sol acabase de salir y que Pidge y Hunk y Coran lo abracen hasta casi asfixiarlo y que Allura lo tome de las manos y lo llene de palabras de bienvenida y quiera ponerlo al día diciéndole todo lo que ocurrió desde la explosión del Big Bang hasta marearlo. Keith está ahí, en el puente, en el Castillo, en calidad misteriosa -¿viene para quedarse?- y a nadie se le ocurre preguntar absolutamente nada.

A nadie, excepto a Lance.

 **.**

—Assssi queee —Lance se apoya en el umbral de su puerta, brazos cruzados, pies balanceados, casual, o bueno, al menos aparentando una actitud casual, como que le vale mierda todo (cuando claro que es men-ti-ra), y Keith no puede evitar rodar los ojos y dejar de acomodar las sábanas de su cama; ¿es que en serio nadie se ocupó de su cuarto en todo ese tiempo? Tampoco puede evitar recordar con cierto regusto amargo en su boca que de todos, Lance fue el único que no le dio lo que se dice una cálida bienvenida—. Estas aquí.

—Has estado desarrollando tu inteligencia en mi ausencia, ¿eh? —y lo mira con pedantería, porque no sabe bien por qué, pero _siente_ que Lance se merece todo su veneno en esos momentos.

—¡Oye!

—Estoy cansado, Lance —y porque eso suena demasiado _nada_ , agrega—: Lárgate.

—No me voy a ir solo por-

Pero le sigue pareciendo demasiado nada, y la idea, se recuerda, es escupir todo el veneno. Así que lo escupe.

—No quiero _verte_.

Hay unos segundos, unos horrorosos segundos en los que Keith cree, en verdad cree que Lance no va a irse y va a tener que retractarse y pedir algo así como disculpas; que con lo terco que es se necesita más que un par de palabras y un tono bañado en veneno negro para torcerlo, no, imposible, va a tener que poner más empeño, pero ala, sorpresa, los segundos se comen entre sí y se extinguen y Keith escucha más que ver. Una sinfonía de la despedida. Escucha la suela de las zapatillas hacer fricción contra el piso y la puerta que hace _tonk_ y los pasos alejarse con una velocidad un poco arriba del tono de una caminata y luego está solo.

 **.**

Lance no se da cuenta que se echó a correr con desesperación sin rumbo, sin ruta, sin siquiera mirar hacia dónde se dirige, hasta que se estrella de lleno con Matt y lo que sea que esté cargando y los dos terminan rodando por el suelo, todo desparramado, cuerpo, computadoras, cables, ¿esa es su zapatilla?, ahí, tirado al vacío estelar junto a algo que duele, duele tanto que Lance no sabe si es su culo u otra cosa. Es el grito de Pidge lo que logra traerlo al ahora y lejos de pensamientos filosóficos sin sentido que brotan en el calor de una caída inconsciente.

—¡Lance! ¡Cómo se te ocurre estar corriendo así! ¿Es que no aprendiste de la última vez que jugaron carreras con Hunk y te rompiste la uña del pie? ¡Mira, se partió el disco duro y la caja de resonancia y no, no, el pen-drive que tiene toda la información de las mejoras que estamos armando con Matt para Voltron y hay no, los cables, los cables están ahora todos enredados-!

—¡Pidge!

Lance es consciente que Matt la calla y se concentra en mirarlo. No se levanta, no hace amago alguno de levantar las cosas tampoco. Ni de revisarlas. De pronto ambos hermanos lo miran, de frente, curiosos, teniendo toda su atención, frunciendo las cejas, ¿preocupados? Lance Levanta la mirada y no entiende, curioso de igual forma, ¿por qué rayos lo están mirando así?

—¿Lance? —la voz de Pidge es tentativa—. ¿Estás… bien?

Está a punto de preguntarle porqué mierda habría de no estar bien. _Claro que estoy bien, Pidge, porqué mierda me preguntas eso y me miran tú y Matt así—_

Oh.

¿Será la humedad sobre sus mejillas, quizá?

 **.**

Es algo que no le dice nunca a nadie, pero en el fondo Shiro _odia_ ser las veces de _padre_.

Es muy joven para serlo. (Y no es por falta de deseo, ah, que quede claro. Le gustarían tres. En su debido tiempo, tres pequeños). Pero. ¡Al diablo! ¿Cierto? No es como si Coran y Allura con su naturaleza alteana y analfabetismo en cuestiones humanas sepan cómo manejar a un grupo de humanos adolescentes hormonados lejos de casa y con el destino del Universo entero pendiendo de sus hombros a pesar de que _técnicamente_ ellos son los más adultos del grupo y deberían tomar entre sus manos la responsabilidad de solucionar... los conflictos.

Por eso cuando Pidge aparece en su cuarto un poco corta de aliento y empieza a balbucear su largo monólogo en algo entre las líneas de Lance está llorando y no quiere contarnos nada y se acaba de encerrar en su cuarto y creo que tiene que ver con Keith pero no estoy segura y tampoco quiero asumir nada pero cuando atropelló a Matt en el pasillo venía del lado de la habitación de Keith así que fuimos para allá pero Keith tampoco quiere decirnos nada y no sabemos bien qué hacer, Shiro cuenta hasta diez en reversa, toma aire, y lo larga enderezando los hombros. No le gustará ni una pisca ser padre prematuro a los 25 años de una panda de adolescentes, pero tampoco tiene el corazón de abandonarlos a su suerte. No.

Después de todo, son su familia.

 **.**

Keith sabe mucho antes de que se abra la puerta quién es el que se está acercando por el pasillo. Las pisadas son inconfundibles. Después de la interrupción de Pidge y Matt –estaba tratando de dormirse, si, muchas gracias- no tiene ganas de que Shiro le arroje un interminable sermón, pero lo asume, ya es tarde para largarse de su cuarto y tratar de encontrar un escondite por el Castillo. Así que hunde la cabeza entera en su almohada y larga un gruñido largo y profundo y tiene la pequeña esperanza de que suene una alarma y la voz de Allura les anuncie un ataque Galra. Cosa que no pasa. Y ya. ¿Se irá al infierno por desear una batalla antes de enfrentarse a sus propios errores?

—Mira, Shiro —le dice antes de que tenga oportunidad de tirar a matar. Shiro no dice nada. Escucha atento en el umbral de la puerta, brazos cruzados, piernas balanceadas, la misma exacta posición de Lance; no tendría por qué irritarlo, lo sabe, pero lo irrita. Y mucho—. No sé qué fue lo que te dijeron Pidge y Matt pero sea lo que sea debe ser una exageración de Lance. Ya todos sabemos cómo es.

—¿A si? —Shiro enarca una ceja—. ¿Y cómo es Lance?

—Insoportable —escupe.

—¿Por preocuparse por ti?

—¿Preocuparse por mi…? —Keith no sabe si Shiro le está tomando el pelo o le está hablando en serio. De hecho no sabe qué es peor—. ¡Si fue el único que no! —y se muerde la lengua. Sobre su maldito cadáver va a admitir que, que _le afecta_ que Lance haya pasado de él en el puente. No le importa. No. A la mierda.

Entonces Shiro se hecha a reír. A carcajadas.

—¡¿De qué diablos te ríes?!

—No puedo creerlo —murmura tomando aire aquí y allá. ¿Y eso es…? ¿Se está limpiando una jodida lágrima?

—Shiro, lárgate de mi cuarto —y le lanza una de sus almohadas a la cara. Por las dudas de que no haya entendido el pedido explícito.

—Keith —ahí viene el maldito sermón. Le da la espalda y trata de pensar en, en, calamares—. Debes tratar de entenderlo desde la posición de Lance —no va retrucar, no va a quejarse, no tiene cinco años, _no es Lance—._ Imagínatelo así: es Lance quien decide irse a pelear con la Espada de Marmora, en una posición que todos sabemos es más peligrosa que pilotar Voltron. Se va, decidiendo casi de la nada, pero no quieres impedírselo porque es lo que él quiere, y de un día para el otro, bang, aparece. ¿Y no crees que lo primero que te preguntarías es, digamos, por cuánto tiempo se va a quedar hasta que se vuelva a marchar?

Keith aprieta los dientes, los puños, el nudo en su garganta.

—Vete al diablo, Shiro.

 **.**

Shiro sonríe mientras ve marchar a Keith.

 _Otro trabajo bien hecho que merece un baño de espuma relajante._

 **.**

Lance mira la pantalla de su improvisada televisión sin darle demasiada importancia a nada en particular. No siente, realmente no, el reflejo en sus pupilas, en sus irises, en sus ojos irritados por el jodido llanto —rojos, deben estar rojos como dos focos de Navidad o el interior del vaso de jugo de papaya después de haber desaparecido de un trago—, no siente el reflejo fluorescente en la oscuridad resaltar e ir y venir sobre su piel. No siente las manos sosteniendo el joystick y los dedos acalambrados, duros, sobre los botones. Tampoco siente la espalda tiesa, dura como una tabla de planchar, ni las piernas durmiéndose por la extendida posición incómoda de estar dobladas entre ellas, ni el culo sobre el frío piso de su cuarto. Normalmente se hubiera sentado sobre un par de almohadones. Bah, no importa, porque no lo siente. Es más una impresión. Un eco de la verdadera sensación.

GAME OVER, dice en rojo y parpadeante el maldito juego.

¿Qué sentido tenía jugar, si siempre pierde?

Está… como entumecido, se da cuenta. Su cuerpo, su mente. ¿Flota? Flota, tal vez. Y no, no es culpa de los brownies de Hunk que se _sienta así._ Son las palabras. Esas palabras que se repiten en loope. _No quiero verte._ ¿En verdad esperaba ganar el juego en el estado en el que se encuentra, si ni siquiera en circunstancias normales puede lograrlo? No quiero verte. ¿Qué bicho le picó? No quiero verte. ¿Qué clase de locura agarró su mente y poseyó su cuerpo para hacerle creer que por un segundo, por un jodido segundo, podía pasar el nivel dos? No quiero verte.

 _¡Al carajo!_ , arroja el joystick contra la pantalla; pero claro que con su suerte no le emboca.

—¡Arghh! —grita— ¡Yo tampoco quería! ¡Yo tampoco quería! ¡Yo tampoco! ¡Yo!

Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpen su poso de autocompasión. Lo enfurece, lo enfurece como nunca antes se había enfurecido. ¡¿Es que tampoco pueden dejar que se hunda en su miseria?!

—Si eres Shiro, no quiero ningún sermón. Y si eres Pidge, no pasa nada, ya fui a buscar mi estúpida zapatilla; lo mismo si eres Matt. Ahora, si eres-

—Lance —cierra los ojos. Aha, ¿ahora _si_ quiere verlo?—. Soy-

—¡Lárgate! —ruge; y para más énfasis dramático lanza la zapatilla rescatada contra la puerta. Tunk, hace. Es una lástima que ahora sea él quien no quiera verlo—. Y no me importa si eres el jodido puto emperador del universo, Keith, no quiero verte.

Por un momento piensa que Keith aceptó la derrota. Levantó bandera blanca, bajó los brazos, se marchó. No se oye ni mu del otro lado de la puerta. _Bien,_ se convence. Trata de hacerlo. No, no trata, está convencido. Si, bien, es lo que quería después de todo, ¿no? ¿no? _¿no?_ Pero entonces apaga la pantalla borrando de su campo de visión el burlón GAME OVER en letras rojas y parpadeantes —hijas de la gran supernova podrida, masculla entre dientes— y escucha otra vez los dos golpes suaves contra la puerta. Definitivamente sabe que siente ahora: frustración. Por supuesto, cien por ciento frustración; no es que esperara otra cosa. Es Keith, después de todo. ¿El lobo solitario? ¿El que solo piensa en él y nadie más que él? ¿El maldito y suicida impulsivo que regresa y no da explicaciones y vaya uno a saber cuándo volverá a irse? Por favor, no le hagan reír. Es frustración, y no sorpresa, y no, no, no esa mierda cálida que le palpita contra el pecho.

—¿No te vas a ir hasta que te deje entrar, cierto? —pregunta _con frustración._

—Nope.

¿Y desde cuándo Keith sabe rodar la lengua dentro de su boca?

Suspira y definitivamente no se arma de valor y abre la estúpida puerta. Hace un gesto con la mano, pasa, pasa. Pero Keith no pasa, se queda en el umbral, mirándolo con un gesto complicado en el rostro. Lance no sabía que su rostro podía hacer _eso,_ sea lo que sea. ¿Culpa? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Una máscara para seguir escupiéndole veneno después? Los dedos entumecidos reviven. Chispean. Quiere golpearlo, se da cuenta, quiere darle un buen golpe en la mejilla, que le duela tanto como le duele el pecho. No lo hace, el golpe; que quiera no significa que vaya a actuar, es un pensamiento nada más, un deseo, que lo retiene, lo retiene, lo retiene y luego lo suelta. Lo libera. En vez de actuar, habla, dándole la espalda, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, manos temblando:

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que?-

—Encontré a mi madre, Lance.

—¿Q…? —al principio no reacciona. Uno, dos, tres latidos, y se da la vuelta, baja los brazos, las manos dejan de temblar. Keith sigue teniendo una expresión complicada en el rostro, indescifrable, impenetrable—. ¿Qué? ¡¿En serio?! —así que a falta de reacción por su parte, es él mismo quien reacciona. (Siempre es así, lo que uno no lo tiene el otro lo compensa). Se acerca, se acerca hasta que están casi cuerpo contra cuerpo, y cuando Keith lo mira directo a los ojos, Lance le sonríe. Suave, con todos sus dientes blancos, con toda su sangre latina— ¿Tu madre es la galra, no? ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Es… cómo Lotor? ¿O más bien como Zarkon? Diu, ¡qué imagen mental! Pero bueno, es tu madre, así que debe ser linda.

 _Linda._

Linda.

Lance se paraliza. ¡Acaba de implicar que Keith es… lindo!

—¿Qué? —parpadea Keith.

—¿Qué qué?

—Lance… —y no, está a punto de negarlo, está a punto de negar todo, ¡hasta de que él no es responsable bajo ninguna circunstancia de la desaparición del pudín de colores raros de Allura!, cuando Keith le sonríe. Es insipiente, y al principio Lance piensa que se lo está imaginando, que debe haberse golpeado bien feo la cabeza cuando colisionó con Matt en el pasillo, pero no, ahí está, la sonrisa insipiente que crece y crece y alcanza un límite de sonrisa normal—. No voy a irme. No en el futuro cercano, al menos.

—Ah… —no sabe qué decir.

—Voltron. Vine para quedarme.

—Ah… —repite como imbécil.

¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer o decir más que quedarse ahí parado boqueando como pez fuera del agua? ¡Ni muerto le va a reconocer que _eso_ es lo que lo tenía tan, tan, tan raro! Aparte, ejem, tiene un millón de preguntas que le dan vueltas y lo marean. Argh. No es el momento ni el lugar. Keith está a _menos_ de cinco centímetros de distancia y si no hace nada, si no actúa, se dará cuenta de que algo no anda bien. Aunque ni el mismo Lance sepa qué cuernos es ese algo.

—Lo siento —masculla Keith de pronto, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, incómdo—. Siento haberte dicho-

Lance no puede seguir dejando que lo tome por sorpresa. Es su condenado turno.

—Está bien —así que lo abraza. Le rodea el cuello con los brazos y corta la maldita-poca-distancia de cinco centímetros y chocan sus esqueletos. Keith huele a, bueno, a Keith, y a hierro, y a polvo de estrellas. Y es cálido, y eso dentro de su pecho revolotea. ¿Mariposas? Bah, Lance se lo imagina más como pájaros carpinteros. Y el calor en sus mejillas definitivamente _no_ es un sonrojo. Se aclara la garganta:— Bienvenido a casa.

Keith tarda dos pálpitos de corazón en relajarse contra él.

—Lance…

—Shh —lo aprieta, brazos, cuello, cuerpo-cuerpo—. No lo arruines.

Keith niega, y masculla algo que Lance no llega a entender, y luego oh ocurre un milagro: se ríe entre dientes. Qué le importa. Pasa otro palpito, uno más, y el pájaro carpintero ahora parece un colibrí aleteando furioso y convocando tempestades de verano. Pasa otro palpito y Keith le devuelve el abrazo y le rodea por la espalda y la cadera _y lo aprieta._ Fuerte, contra él, como si quisiera desvanecer las barreras de la carne. Y esas son todas las respuestas que Lance necesita ahora.

Ya tendrán tiempo de mordisquearse la yugular (con cariño) más tarde.

...

...


End file.
